SideStory
by fujoshizira
Summary: “You Either Die A Hero, Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain” -by Harvey Dent in the 2008 DC Comics  ... but Tsuna just can't do it. Though he's still practicing.
1. chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction of KHR.**

*

"You Either Die A Hero, Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain" -Harvey Dent in the 2008 DC Comics

\--

"You're dying."

Kawahira just shrugged at the man's words and continued slurping on his own ramen.

A comfortable silence contined as both leisurely finished thier food. When the bowl is finally empty, the man thanked and lazily shifts his focus to the other. Deep sunset eyes took in the details of the man he usually calls Uncle... no, this man is not his Uncle Kawahira, Tsuna tries to remind himself.

"I'm dying." Kawahira finally admits, but his tone was that of relief... _finally, at last._

"You shoudn't get your hopes up, I mean, look at me. I died. But here I am, still eating ramen out here... somewhere... you can't say it-" Tsuna's words got stuck at his throat when he sees the other's jovial smirk.

And it dawns on him...

"Argh... why meeee!"

\--

They say the curse of the Arcobaleno is necessary evil, but Tsuna just got resurrected from the dead and was like, "This shit ain't needed!", so BAM! he fixed it.

Estraneo was just a budding Famila, but Tsuna had just suddenly found himself on this 'throwback' and was like, "I'm too old for this, let's just blow up the base or just call Vindice...", so BAM! no more base!

Daemon Spade, that poor soul, is just peacefully being sinister and creepy in his currently possessed husk, plotting once more on how to screw up Vongolla, but Tsuna just got the memo from a certain mushroom capped sky that he's on another parallel universe and he was like, "You choose... you pass on peacefully, or I stuff you on this cute, fancy, glittery barbie doll... I've got the complete set of its wardrobe, limited edition.", so BAM!

uh...

It had been a tough decision for Daemon...

Luckily Tsuna was able to summon Elena somehow. But in the end, the limited edition barbie doll was given to the couple... and Tsuna just kept his eyes to the serene moon up in the sky.

"Gao."

"Some things aren't meant to be understood Natsu." Tsuna pets the small lion on his shoulder.

purr*


	2. Chaptet 2

**This is a fanfiction of KHR.**

*

 _Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss_

\--

The butterfly effect is such a scary thing, specially to someone from another plane of existance like Tsuna.

"So how do I look?" a squeaky voice came out from the now baby MC.

"Gao..." Natsu worries about his shrunk master.

"Pff... nonsense! I think it's fine. Now, I just need a catch phrase... 'chiaosu'!... nah, not my style."

"Gaaooo"

"Oh yeah, and the evil laugh too... 'Bwahahaha'!... bah, that's Lambo."

... but as you can see, if you've already lived a lifetime full of 'stupid, crazy, bull', you'll learn to just... not care. "To hell with it!"

"Gao!"

Tsuna stiffened and suddenly snapped his head towards his trusty friend, "That's it!"

Oh the epiphany.

\--

One sunny afternoon, Luce and the gang are once again together anticipating the next assignment of the man with an iron hat.

It had been a month since the last mission and as usual, they are expecting another one to be given today, though they are a bit confused when they didn't recieve the familiar checkered cards but they showed up on the established meeting place nonetheless.

Time ticked by and some are starting to get impatient.

Just as they thought no one would show up, a familiar yet unfamiliar shift in the atmosphere occurred.

Everyone tensed up-

""GAO!""

 _Oh the epiphany._

And everyone were just dumbfounded when a baby in a dracula costume ( _That's my Neo Primo uniform, though (｡ŏ_ŏ))_ riding a cat ( _lion_!) suddenly pops out of nowhere.

The ever mild Fon gave him a candy, "Eh? Thanks?"

The ever busy Verde and Viper continued scribbling on paper and counting money.

The ever cool Reborn just gave a scoff.

The ever quarrelling Lal and Colonelo duked it out.

And the ever normal Skull was still knocked out all this time.

Oh, but Luce looks like she recognize the new faces... "That- are you possibly be Natsu?"

"Gao!"

"Oh, then this baby... is Tsuna's?"

"Please don't get there... 'Tis just me, Tsuna, just shrunk.

Yeah, I'd rather it be called cosplay, thank you- no more candy please...

Yeah my voice is squeaky- no, that's naturally, gravity defying, cool eh.

Nah, the poor guy just kicked the bucket so I'm like a substi.. oh you finally woke up! Oi don't faint! *throws a candy - bull's-eye!*

Ey! Don't leave guys! I still haven't given you your next mission!"

Everyone (well except Luce), after the initial surprise, felt rather irritable the more mini-Tsuna talked.

Heck! There the strongest seven! Why in the world would they ever take a baby in cosplay seriously!

It's already a good grace that they didn't tie the baby in a rocket to the moon!

\--

A/N: the quotes got nothing to do with the story... usually.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A KHR FANFICTION! GAO!**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Reg: Welcome to the Salty Spitoon. How tough are you?

SpongeBob: How tough am I? You got a bottle of ketchup?

Reg: Sure. [hands SpongeBob a bottle of ketchup

SpongeBob: It's on! [takes the bottle and struggles to open it] Now if I could run this under some hot water...

Reg: Get outta here! This place is too tough for you, man!

SpongeBob: Too tough for me?! That's ridiculous! I'll have you know that I stubbed my toe once while watering my spice garden, and I only cried for twenty minutes!"

-excerpt from SpongeBob SquarePants

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He was the legendary Vongolla don whose strength is said to be unparalleled, who conquered the whole underworld with his dying will, who united the whole world to fight and defend against the evil clutches of the zombies, who- well, you get the point! But even though Tsuna had been some sort of super hero in his previous life, there's just some things that makes him doubt if he did really outgrown his 'Dame'-ness… like how his friends – from either world- Just. Don't. Listen!

Well humph! Like that could affect our little don!

Really, it can't!

Really!

But he does appreciate Skull's brotherly advice. Not that he needed it of course.

"You really feel sorry for me, don't ya?" Tsuna said in between sniffs. But he ain't crying, ah… it's just allergies.

"The Great Skull is a man of great compassion! How can This Great Skull just leave such a pitiful bra- baby on his own?" he said while puffing out his chest.

 _Or you can just admit that you've been pitifully ignored before too, Mr. Great Lackey. Tsk3x. This poor kid_.

But Tsuna won't say his thoughts upfront else he'd really be left alone without doing what he's meant to do. So, using his ultra, super-duper charming baby body that emphasizes his large, teary doe eyes, soft baby pink cheeks, and his angelically devilish glib tongue, he was able to easily fool… I mean convince… the Great Skull in accepting The Final Task – Treasure Hunting.

Ehy, I told you he wasn't really crying, ah. Nor was he really affected, yeah… really... believe me!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oh, some might think that getting the others accept the Final Task would be a struggle… or would at least take up more chapters… but no~

Because who is the man called Tsuna?

If he can make his cloud kneel and lick his feet, then what _can't_ he do?!

cough, cough, cough*

Anyway, the process goes a bit like this:

Viper got bribed and tempted with the word Treasure.

Verde was eager to discover the thing called 'Arcobaleno Curse'.

Fon was promised great strength to escape the Triad.

Lal ( the tag-along Colonelo) was _dared_ to come.

Reborn… Tsuna just left the checkered card on him… on his pocket… without him noticing. (Reborn traced his finger over the words written, a wild smirk graces his lips and a flicker of emotion crossed his narrowed eyes. Who knows Reborn best other that Tsuna, ah?)

Lastly, Luce didn't need any convincing since she can practically see the future and based on what she can see, no harm would befall them… simply because Tsunayoshi Sawada has **arrived on this world**.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the world, the sound of chains being dragged echoed around the dimly lit room where a small shadow hovers before a tank full of colors.

 _Should we thank you and hail you hero? Or should we hate you and condemn you for denying us our vendeta?_

Bermuda placed a hand on the tank feeling the ever burning flames within. Among all of these flames -storm, rain, lightning, cloud, mist, sun- the one he... _they_... crave the most is the rarest - **sky.**

When was the last time a sky has stirred them?

Why didn't he come sooner?

Had this sky arrived when they were still of flesh and bones, how good it would've been?

If they were still the Arcobalenos and he, their sky, would they still have to face the curse?

Bermuda clenched his other hand.

 _No, it doesn't matter._

Despite being immersed in his own thoughts, the moment he felt a small flicker of flames on a certain place, Bermuda didn't think twice before opening a portal.

 _He's back!_

And sure enough, beyond the portal is the familiar silhouette of a tall man together with his trusty lion as big as a car.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS JUST A KHR FANFIC! GAOOO!!!**

⃛( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⸜₍ˍ́ˍ̀₎⸝( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⃛

 **"It doesn't matter where you came from. All that matters is where you are going."- Brian Tracy**

⃛( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⸜₍ˍ́ˍ̀₎⸝( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⃛

Tsuna took a nervous step back.

"It's not what you think-"

"What do _I_ think, Tsuna?"

"Uh Bermuda?"

 _Is this some sort of dejavu? It's like the time when I got home late and ran unto my wife standing alone on the hallway._

"Why are you late? Who were you with?"

 _Shit, what was that?!_

Tsuna looked back at Natsu for support but the lion was like, _Sorry partner, I can do fighting and mafia stuff but helping you cover adultery ain't part of the job description._

 _What adultery!?_

"Tsuna!"

"YES!"

⃛( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⸜₍ˍ́ˍ̀₎⸝( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⃛

BANG!*

One Chaos shot is all that it took and all the vicious looking gorillas were down. Reborn blew the smoke from his gun.

 _Boring_

"This is boring, kora!"

The others silently agreed with the blond.

"Well, you're not halfway there yet. In fact, you've barely left the starting line."

Click*

Everyone's weapons snapped towards the direction of the voice.

 _How'd he get there?!_

Their guard didn't slacken a bit upon finding a baby and a cat... even if both are caught in a net trap and are upside down.

"Hey, why so serious?"

As expected, only the ever so normal Skull was sensible enough to free them from the trap. But wait-

"Where's Luce?"

⃛( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⸜₍ˍ́ˍ̀₎⸝( ˊ̱ˋ̱ )⃛

[-indeed Mr. Tsuna. Yes... We understand... Thank you... Please do... Good bye.]

...and the phone call ended. Tsuna stared blankly at the distance.

knock, knock*

"Hey kid, you done yet? Stop holding up the line!" said the impatient guy outside the phone booth. Not like Tsuna cares 'cause right now he's having the crisis of his life!

 _What to do?! What to do?! What to do?!_

His and Natsu's eyes are in spirals! How in the world can there be the Arcobaleno set if it misses a single _weather_?!

 _Oh god give me a sign!_

Then when he looked up, a poster came into view saying, " **YOU ARE THE CHOSEN!"**

 _What to do?!What to do?!What to do?!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back to Reborn and gang... they're finally having trouble with something. Surprisingly it's not a strong enemy, not a difficult puzzle, nor a bizzare calamity... but just a snail, creeping oh so slowly over the trap mechanism's trigger.

If they move it, bang!

If they kill it, bang!

If they let it be, bang!

They can't do anything! What kind of genius would plant bombs in a baseball field wide area full of tar pits and throw in several triggers EVERYWHERE?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A KHR FANFICTION, THIS IS.**

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

 _"James: "How do you know it's a Blizzard attack?"_

 _Jessie: "Maybe because we're in a blizzard?"_

 _James: "Oh...that makes sense.""_

 _\- an excerpt from Pokemon/Team Rocket_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Who'd have thought you can just boycott being an arcobaleno?

Luce would.

Now Tsuna is looking back to his past thinking, _Maybe I could've boycotted inheriting Vongola?..._ then a certain sadistic tutor came to mind and that tinie, weenie, bit of faint hope vanished without trace... _If I was pregnant like Luce though..._

"Gao!"

Tsuna glared at the innocent sky pacifier, carefully running through the list of skies in his head. After a millennium years of careful consideration (1 hour), he decided to first visit the top 3 of his list and decide who'd be Luce's replacement after.

Oh, but what can I say? A certain pacifier got an idea of it's own, so the moment he's about to close the lid, it shone like shit and the next thing Tsuna knows is that a pacifier is missing on the case and there is already an imprint of the arcobaleno curse on his soul.

"Whhhyyyyy mmmmmeeeee!!!!????"

Certain pacifier: _Why not?_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

At the summit marked in the treasure map stood six of the strongest, plus one apprentice tag-along, getting slightly impatient after discovering that they are near no 'treasure'. The feeling of being duped, after all, is rather not pleasant for anyone, how much more for these bigshots?

"100% Negative." Verde finally puts down his gadget.

"Mou I'm not getting paid for this."

"I can't believe we've been tricked by a baby!"

"Shut up lackey!"

"Eh, are you talking about me!?"

'*BANG!*

Reborn clicked his tongue when the baby was able to dodge.

The others weren't being idle too. The very moment Tsuna's presence was felt, they had already poised for attack! Heck, they had been tolerant enough on the first two encounters, this time their fuse has ran out!

Thankfully, before Tsuna lets out his signature screech, a heavy pressure fell upon his attackers and a dazling light shone overhead- _It has begun!_

 _Don't worry, it will be different this time._

After the lights dimmed, what's left were seven adults, each with a small pacifier chained around their necks.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS... FAN FICTION... ME... NOT OWN!... YOU... read please... *mutter,mutter,mutter***

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

" _Love is a lot like a backache:it doesn't show up on X-rays, but you know it's there."— George Burns_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Colonelo and Lal just got themselves some cool new accessory. The weird baby said that it's a proof of the strongest seven - the locket type, more compact version of a pacifier.

A pacifier! For pete's sake, the proof of the strongest seven turns up to be a bloody bulldamned PACIFIER!!!

But wait theres more~

It also comes with a deluxe, limited edition-

FUCK'N!

ARCOBALENO CURSE!!!

RAINBOW FUCKING CURSE IN YOUR DAMN FACES!!!!!

Now, t'is all jolly and all, but whenever Lal looks at the half pendant on her tag-along student, Colonelo, she just.can't.take.it!

All bloody blames and shits had already ran through her mind and back. The guilt gnawing at her gut didn't make things any better.

But what really grinds her gears is that whenever that idiota opens his mouth it's always-

"I'm glad I got cursed _**with you**."_

And that was just so stupid that without meaning to, a lone drop of water trailed on Lal's cheek.

Too bad the freakin baby escaped before any of them got to land a single hit.

"The strongest seven- lightning, mist, cloud, sun, storm, hmm... two half-rains... Luce wasn't present-" Verde adjusted his glasses, "-so who's the sky?"

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

~some days later~

"You gotta hide me here! Please!"

Teacher and student moved as one and in a blink of an eye the freak baby was tied in a cocoon!

"Hey! I surrender!

No shooting! No!

This is child abuse!

I'll tell you everything- please there's no time!

Shit she's here! Hide me quick!"

Despite all odds, the pair had to stop their onslaught of attacks when they felt another presence. Judging from the reaction of the wriggling cocoon on the ground, he seems to be fleeing from this new comer and although the saying goes 'the enemy of your enemy is your friend', both aren't so naive as to let their guard down.

"Good evening Ms. Lal Mirch, Mr. Colonelo." The lady with pink hair and a black mask covering her eyes gave a polite smile when the pair tensed up at the mention of their names.

"Cervello", Lal mutters.

"Do you happen to come by a baby by the name 'Tsuna'? He is very cute, about this big-" she gropes the air, "very polite, smells like strawberry-" and she blabbered on.

"Why should we tell you?" Colonelo wasn't one for mind games but even he knows that they'd still need to get some information from the baby first.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." the lady's smile grew wider making it look a bit... creepy.

"Tsu-darling, I know you're there. I can feel your delicious flames even from a mile away." then she took a cage from somewhere.

"Your poor little lion miss you already, how about you come out so we can _play?"_

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A/N: You guys know this is tagged as mature right?.. the author is crazy so please beware of: nonesense, stupidity, yaoi (depends on the stars alighnment), and others...


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fanfiction of KHR.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Slap-stick comedy is really funny, unless you're the one getting slapped with the stick.

Carroll Bryant"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

How do mafiosos fight?

Once upon a time, when Tsuna was in his teens, he took up some lessons on how to use his fists to punch, but later on, he found out that he was only taught this way simply because he is to fight a teenager's battle and at the age 20, punches and kicks don't really amount to much anymore.

Looking at these 'statues', Tsuna kinda misses the old times... back then, indiscriminate curses and lethal objects flying overhead all the time had made his young self too scared out of his witts end to really appreciate the novelty of these 'pure and innocent' acts. He never expected growing up and discovering what true fear really is...

Sigh, he misses those old times...Xanxus was cuter back then too.

So yeah, the three - Lal, Collonelo and the Cervello girl-

shudders*

-are showing off their most impressive skill in an epic showdown of staying-stock-still. If this had been an anime, maybe this would be the time where the audience hear each of their inner monologues, show some sort of flashback... or maybe just play some BGM or whatever.

Oh, if any of you would wonder where this little tuna fishie is, you really don't have to look too hard- he's directly at the Cervello girl's left, disguising as a potted plant.

As for how he can misdirect the others specially the Cervello girl's keen senses, well-

smirk*

-let's just say, he got a good tutor.

Well, seeing the stalemate, he might as well brew some good old expresso and catch up on some news- oh the circus' in town!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

One vs. two, of course the outcome would be obvious. Tsuna has tested and proven this logic before and it's usually 1 is greater than 2. Too bad those math teachers are too ignorant of this simple truth and they kept marking his test papers wrong!

So... uh...

The pair got floored!

Pink haired chicks with yandere tendencies are just too invincible!

Looking at the pair of babies struggling on their feet, Tsuna is doing his best to ease his guilty conscience.

What happened?

At the heat of the battle, just as they reach the most crucial time, the curse got triggered and the two got turned into infants which led to their sorry defeat.

For what purpose did Tsuna initiated this encounter?

Because it is needed.

This phase is necessary for the Arcobalenos and Tsuna knows too well that this can either make them or break them. But he should and would not intervene... not too much.

Because Tsuna is kind...

...as it was before

... and is still up to now.

Cervello didn't need to linger for too long once she noticed that the lion cub somehow escaped the cage, she left the pair not bothering to ask questions and whatnot.

When Tsuna appeared before the two, he didn't bother reading into the other's emotions and just threw off words-

"What is beyond death?

What is beyond life?

The answer is love!

Both of you don't need riddles because of all the Arcobalenos, I expect the two of you to be the first to find it- the cure to the curse...

 _The thing beyond the dying will_."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Again, there was no riddle.

And indeed the pair was the first to undo the curse and they are on thier adult body already.

Tsuna cant't help but smile when he sees a falcon hovering above the pair.

BANG!*

"Freak baby kora!"

"Don't move damn it!"

Ah, random gunshots and curses surely brings back memories.

CRASH!

BANG!!!BANGBANGBANG!!!!

SCREECH!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a fanfiction...beware! Also beware of unassuming clowns, desolate dolls, and lone baby cries during a rather solemn night in the woods... specially if you're a bunch of greenhorns camping in, I don't know, a place where there shouldn't be babies and random baby cries.

Please note that the above are usually harmless, but this is but a warning.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Put a quotation mark before and after the sentence and it becomes a quote." -brain (and some grammar books way back in school)

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

It would've been great if someone could just compose some sort of heartwarming poetry for the scene Tsuna is currently looking at as he lazes in his hammock.

"Mou, fall in line you runts!"

"Tsk, I'm not getting paid for this."

"Break your skull, not the bowl!"

Despite all of the cusses and heckles, the plain lady wearing plain dress couldn't suppress it... the warmth in her words and actions.

CRASH!*

"Mou, look at you! So eager to rid of your limbs eh!? Why don't I chop it off for you and sell it to the mafia?"

the kid being scolded just picked herself up and laughed it off, "Yehhehehehe, big sister must be kidding... I doubt those wolves would spare this one a glance."

"Tsk whatever, well at least you remembered to come back on time this time around."

Apparently the kid wrote a reminder beforehand... on her body. She said that she might forget it otherwise.

Oh dear, I think I can see a pattern here, Tsuna thought. He gave another sweep on the little buns around the plain lady and made a mental note: _This kids... a catastrophe shall befall them._

Tsuna's amber eyes dulled for a moment when he remembers another set of _orphans_ that he had learned to love.

If only they could just stop wrecking the mansion... or any functional thing for that matter.

Jingle~*

Jingle~*

Tsuna's attention goes back to his... uhm... babysitter - a pretty lady with dirty and dull silver hair that was messily tied into a bun.

"No need for tha- ACK!"

This pretty lady may have a problem with her hearing. Otherwise, they would've been through this "tell-and-guess" game where one talks in vain while the other tries to make sense of what kind of autism does this poor baby have because he'd been constanty wiggling his limbs left and right and she really should've just shoved the spoon to his mouth the first time his epilepsy started.

Well, even if Tsuna can read the lady's mind, how in the world could he get through her if even the most basic sign language isn't enough?

Tsuna let out a sigh... if only the plain lady would stop her not too subtle use of her mist flames, that would be great... literally.

By the way some kids would unconsciously twitch whenever a wisp of mist is near, Tsuna is almost sure - their flames are getting activated. The question now is whether Viper is deliberate or not.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"They already have signs of waking up their flames when I met them."

"Then do you want to pull them into the dark side?"

Tsuna handed over _another_ stack of bills, _[..goodbye next week's lunch.]_

"Mou... The cure for the curse would've been a fair exchange, just so you know...

Anyway, my answer is: ignorance would get them in more trouble, if you know what I mean. They would also need to return all that I've invested on them. As others say, no free food."

Tsuna would rather not comment that he'd already gave the best hints already... they just didn't believe it... probably because they don't believe in Disney... they should've watch some Sailor Moon instead then, so that they can get even a teeny bit of moon power, or 'love-love' power, or rainbow power..

[Gao...]

[What do you mean, Disney's still playing Mickey? When did those extremely sugar coated fairy tales aired?]

"-want you to stay off my business."

"Eh?"

Without repeating, Viper let out a heavy pressure - mist flames slithered like a deadly predator constricting on Tsunas whole being.

"You have been warned."

And in a snap - nothing. Only Tsuna is left standing on the desolate alley. The only proof that what he mist arcobaleno was there is the turmoil left by the touch of mist flames to his own sky flames.

Tsuna had to control the spasms... he had to get out of here, or else... the eavesdropping sun and lightning around a couple of kilometers might get into an accident -

\- might get pulled into harmonization.

So using all of the willpower that he got, he tried to call forth the portal. But the rampaging sky flames is making it _very_ difficult!

A wobbly tear in space was summoned, but just as Tsuna was prepared to jump in, his eyes widened-

A large lion head came out of the portal, bit Tsuna's whole person, and returned back inside. These all happened in a blink of an eye.

"Sh!t!" Reborn cursed under his breath.

1 second late.

He clenches his small fists.

If only he was in his original body...

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Meanwhile somewhere...

CR-CRACK!*

BOOM!*

A tall figure walked out of the crater, his gentle, amber eyes landed on the shoulder of the one named Jager.

"Sorry about that Bermuda."

A giant lion walks with him, each step it makes shakes the earth.

But to Bermuda, this is nothing compared to _his_ steps.

 _[Tsuna, he calls himself.]_

At every step, every move, every anything...

Tsuna shakes his soul.


End file.
